Return of the hearts desire
by kungzoune
Summary: Complete After a broken relationship in their seventh year Harry and Draco are reunited eleven years later. Only this time Draco comes back as a professor and brings with him a few surprises. Will they overcome their differences and find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is a new story of mine that I thought I'd post. I've been working on it for a while and I've finally finished it so I will be posting a chapter every few days. It won't be a very long story but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME SLASH…MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP. THE PAIRINGS ARE HARRY/DRACO AND REMUS/SEVERUS. WILL ALSO HAVE MENTION OF MPREG. This is also a very short story of only 3 chapters so things will go quickly. Please no flames because I already know that I'm not the best but I do try. And I love stories with happy endings so you won't find that my stories have too much hardship in them. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANKS

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

RETURN OF THE HEARTS DESIRE-

CHAPTER ONE

Draco was at the train station saying goodbye to his three children. His triplets; two girls and a boy were starting their first year at Hogwarts. He was sad that they were already old enough to leave home. For eleven years he had kept the secret of their birth to himself. Only two other people knew about the children. One was his godfather Severus Snape and the other was his godfather's husband Remus Lupin. Sometimes Draco wondered if he would have survived their birth without their support. Over the years Draco had learned to live with the pain of loosing the one he loved to another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In seventh year Draco had be in a relationship with Harry Potter. He had fallen in love with the dark haired wizard and he had thrown himself body and soul into their relationship. After five months Harry had broken up with him without explaining why it was over. Draco had been devastated. He had tried to talk to Harry but he had refused to talk to Draco; he even went as far as threatening to hex him. By then Draco had already found out that he was pregnant; so for the safety of the baby he had decided to stay away from Harry. Draco had been very sad that Harry wouldn't even give him a few minutes to talk to him. A few weeks after the breakup Draco had seen Harry kissing the youngest Weasley; he had known that the Weaselette had a crush on Harry. She had finally gotten what she wanted.

Desperate and alone Draco had gone to Severus for help. Since the war had ended in their sixth year Severus had announced his long term relationship with Remus to the school. Harry who had never liked Severus had a major row with Remus, in his arrogance he had given Remus an ultimatum; it was either him or Severus. The werewolf had chosen his mate. Harry had been hurt but Remus had been devastated that Harry would try and force him to leave Severus. Since then Remus had not spoken with Harry and sometimes Draco could see some sadness in Remus' eyes.

The two older wizards had been shocked at first at the news of his pregnancy but they immediately offered their full support. Severus had helped Draco by casting a strong glamour charm to hide his growing belly. Draco quit the Quidich team and when the news spread through the school Harry had given Draco a funny look from across the hall and the Weasley girl had smirked at him. Draco had just looked back with tears in his eyes then he had left the hall.

A few months later they noticed that Draco was getting extremely big for someone only five month pregnant so Severus took him to a healer during a Hogsmead weekend. The healer announced that he was expecting triplets; two girls and a boy. He had also warned Draco that for men, pregnancies of multiples always resulted in pre-mature birth.

Draco spent the next months nervously hoping that he would be able to finish school and graduate before the birth of his children. He wouldn't be able to keep his secret if he went into labor during school time. As time went by it became more difficult to hide his condition. He noticed that Granger was giving him calculating looks sometimes.

Finally graduation day came and Draco decided not to go to the ceremony. He spent the day in his room resting and packing his things. He finalized his plans to move his family to a house that the Malfoys owned in the Bermuda triangle in a small wizarding community. It was a beautiful beach house and he would be able to raise his children in peace. Remus would come and live with him while Severus would come and see them on weekends and holidays thanks to a special floo connection from the house to his quarters in Hogwarts.

On the train ride back to London Draco had hidden in a compartment to the back of the train. He had cast a notice me not charm on the door then he sat down to relax. He had seen Harry pass by the compartment with the Weasley girl in tow. Draco had spent the rest of the trip with tears slowly coming down his cheeks. He rubbed his swollen belly and told himself that at least he had gotten the better part of the deal. He would have children to love. Once in London Severus picked him up and drove him by car to Malfoy Manor. Since Draco was so far along in his pregnancy he couldn't apparate, floo or use a portkey.

Five days after they had arrived at Malfoy Manor Draco went into labor. Fourteen hours later the first baby was born. Mathew Harold Malfoy was born with a shock of messy black hair. Draco had a feeling that he would also have Harry's eyes. The next to be born was a cute little blond girl. Draco named her Iris Narcissa Malfoy. She had been the tiniest of the three but the most vocal at birth; Draco laughed and joked that she would probably put his own mother to shame with her ability to talk up a storm. A few minutes later another girl was born; this one had a little bit of bright red hair. Draco had looked at his daughter puzzled as to where she could have gotten that particular color of hair. Remus took one look at the child and said; "Oh Merlin, she going to look like Lily." Draco then decided to name her Jasmine Lily Malfoy. A few hours later Remus had showed a picture of Lily Potter to Draco, she had been a very beautiful red head.

The family lived happily in Bermuda for eleven years; Draco gave his children the one thing that he had never received from his own father or mother. He gave them his love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END OF FLASH BACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now Draco looked at them as they boarded the train. He would see them tonight since he was now going to be one of the potion teachers at Hogwarts. Severus was now deputy headmaster and would only teach the NEWT level students so he could have time for research. Severus had invented a new potion that made the wolfbane obsolete. This new potion not only let the werewolf keep his mind but it also took out the pain of transforming and it stopped the virus from spreading to a bitten victim. The ministry had acquired the potion master's services to try and improve on other potions.

Draco was happy to teach at school where he would be near his children. After making sure that the kids were well settled on the train he apparated to Hogsmead from where he walked to the school taking his time to remember his own years at Hogwarts. Severus met him at the front doors.

"Welcome Draco, let's go to the meeting, I think that most of the other teachers have already arrived and are waiting for us." The two men started talking about the classroom that Draco had requested. He wanted a room with lots of light and windows to help with the fumes from the potions. When they got to the meeting room Draco looked around to see if he knew some of the teachers. He recognized the professors Flitwick, Vector, Sprout, Hooch, McGonagall and Trelawney. He saw Harry and his friend Granger standing amongst them. Something told him that there was something wrong with Harry's friendship with the mudblood. Every time she looked at Harry he would frown and turn around to speak to someone else.

Draco hid his surprise behind his usual cold mask. He leaned over to his godfather and whispered. "Dammit Severus, you could have warned me that he would be here. Does Remus know?"

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes Remus knows he's here, and Draco isn't it time that you put the past behind you and learn to live again. Potter isn't stupid, one look at Mathew and he'll know that he is his son."

Draco closed his eyes in defeat a let out a sigh. "I know Sev, but I'm not going to volunteer information about them. I tried to tell him eleven years ago and he never gave me a chance to talk." Draco turned away from Severus and sat down in a chair that Minerva indicated for him.

The headmistress started the meeting by introducing all the teachers to Draco just incase he didn't know some of them. When she got to Harry, Draco wasn't surprised to find out that he taught DADA and that Granger was the new history of magic professor.

"Now I would like to hear our new potions professor Draco Malfoy tell us a bit about himself and his credentials." The old witch sat back in her chair waiting for Draco to start talking.

Draco nodded to Minerva and started telling the others about his education. "Most of you know that I graduated from this school eleven years ago as a Slytherin. Afterwards I attended the Bermudan Wizarding University where I attained my potions mastery three years ago. I've taught potions on a part time basis for two years at Raydell's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Bermuda and I've helped Severus in some of his research."

Hermione snorted. "So it took you eight years to finish a three year course."

Draco gave her a cold glare. "The reason it took me eight years to get my master's degree was that I only attended the university on a part time basis. It is very hard being a single dad of three children while going to school. I had to juggle my time so that I could raise my children properly without having to rely on nannies and babysitters."

Draco noticed the look that Harry had given him. If he didn't know better he would have thought that he saw sadness in his eyes.

After the meeting Minerva showed Draco to his quarters. "I apologize for Miss Granger putting you on the spot like that in the meeting Mr. Malfoy she hasn't been herself for a while now."

Draco smiled at his new boss. "Its ok professor, you can't control what other people will say. And please call me Draco."

"All right then please call me Minerva since we're now coworkers."

After the headmistress left Draco unpacked his things and got ready for the opening feast. Four hours later he was sitting next to Severus and Harry at the head table while waiting for the children to arrive. A few minutes later the students from second to seventh year came in and sat down at their house tables.

Severus got up to go and greet the first years. Draco chuckled as he thought about how the children would react when they saw his godfather. The dark wizard still was quite a formidable sight.

Severus came in looking his usual cold self. He was carrying the stool with the sorting hat while the little ones followed him. Draco saw that the first three in line were his children. They loved their uncle Sev and they knew that his dark appearance was just for show.

Severus started calling out the names of the first years. Draco tensed up when the first of his children was called up.

"Malfoy, Iris"

His look-alike daughter bounced up to the stool. She flashed her father one of her pretty smiles that reminded him so much of his own mother. His daughter had the mannerism of the Lady Malfoy but she had a heart of gold which is something Narcissa never had. Iris placed the hat on her head; the hat seemed to be thinking for a few seconds then it yelled out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Draco laughed and applauded his little bookworm of a daughter. Her uncle Remus had been a big influence on her. His daughter would certainly cause a stir in Ravenclaw house. She was every bit the trouble maker like her brother and sister.

Next to get sorted was "Malfoy, Jasmine."

Draco nodded to his pretty red haired girl. She was the quiet one but her angelic looks hid the mind of a cunning Slytherin. As he expected the sorting hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" within a few seconds of being on her head. Draco smiled and winked at his daughter when she passed in front of him. Jasmine waved shyly at her dad and uncle then sat down next to her new house mates. Slytherin house wouldn't know what hit them. It wasn't everyday that a brave and cunning student was sorted into that house.

Now finally it was time for the last of his children to be sorted. Severus quickly glanced at Potter to see his reaction.

"Malfoy, Mathew." Draco heard Harry gasp next to him. (Oh oh, here we go.) Thought Draco as he watched Harry's carbon copy walked up to the sorting hat. Mathew didn't only look like Harry but he also wore the same kind of glasses and spoke parceltongue. His two sister also spoke it, it was one of the things they had inherited form Harry's side. Right now Mathew had his pet snake Kiwi wrapped around his neck and Draco could hear it hissing at Mathew who softly hissed back. Severus noticed that Harry had paled at hearing the child speak the snake language.

After the hat placed Mathew in "GRYFFINDOR!" Draco turned to look at Harry who seemed frozen in place while watching the young boy sit at the Gryffindor table. Mathew turned and waved at Draco. Draco waved back and said loud enough for a few teachers to hear. "That's my boy!"

A few minutes later Severus sat back down and placed his hand in front of Draco. "I do believe you owe me twenty Galleons, I told you they would all be sorted in different houses."

Draco shook his head and gave his godfather his winnings. "I really thought that Iris would be a Gryffindor like Matt."

"No she takes too much after Remus in her love of knowledge to be a Gryffindor; to this day I'm still surprised that Remus was sorted in the lion's house because of his own thirst for knowledge."

The two men kept on discussing the triplet's houses during the feast. Draco could feel Harry's confusion and questioning look on him. After the feast the three children came up to their dad to speak to him.

Draco hugged and kissed all three of them. He didn't notice Harry hiding in the shadows watching them. Mathew was the first to ask. "So dad, are you proud of us?"

"Am I ever, you three are exactly in the houses that uncle Sev had guessed. I would have been proud of any house you got. Just remember that you three are family and it doesn't matter that you're not in the same house. Each house has its own strength and weaknesses. I love all of you and I want you to be happy here. Now you have to go, I see that your prefects are waiting for you."

The first to leave was Mathew, the independent one. Draco watched as his son made his way to a red headed prefect. (Probably a Weasley.) He thought. He was taken back to his memories of the Weasley girl that had stolen Harry from him. He didn't notice that his face reflected his sadness. He was brought out of his thoughts by two little pair of arms hugging him from both sides. He looked down to see a red and blond head of hair leaning on to his sides. Jasmine that was always the one most attuned to her father's feelings asked him what was wrong.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong love, now go before your Uncle Severus comes and gets you. He is now your head of house."

"All right, see ya dad." The little red head made her way to an impatient looking prefect who seemed to be holding back a biting retort when he noticed that Draco was watching. The Draco looked down at his little Ravenclaw. "Now love, I'll see you in potions tomorrow morning."

"Ok daddy," Iris kissed his cheek and left to join her group. The prefect started telling her off with a speech about punctuality. Iris just rolled her eyes and told him to put a sock in it; she had just said goodbye to her dad. The prefect gasped but then seeing the smirk on her face turned around in a huff and led them to the common room.

Draco laughed softly and shook his head. His kids sure knew how to cause a ruckus. Draco turned around to leave and almost ran into Harry who was now standing next to him.

"Draco, I think that you and I need to talk."

Draco turned cold uncaring eyes towards Harry; He hid his pain deep within him.

"The last time we talked you threatened to hex me. And since being hexed while you're pregnant is dangerous I stayed away from you. Now I'm sure that you have things to ask me; well eleven years ago I had things to tell you and you never wanted to listen. You've lost your chance when you threatened me; no I want you to stay away from MY children and me." Draco walked away from Harry trying to make it to his quarters before he broke down. On his way out he saw the bushy haired ex-Gryffindor walked up to Harry and what Harry said puzzled Draco for a few seconds. Harry almost growled when he said.

"Stay away from me Granger, remember your oath."

While walking in the hallways Draco kept on thinking about his lost love even after eleven years Draco still loved his ex-lover. (Oh Merlin, how the hell am I supposed to survive this year?) Once in his room Draco warded the door with locking and silencing charms. After he was done he fell to the floor sobbing. He had thought that the years had helped him get over Harry, but it had just been a delusion.

After he cried himself out Draco changed into his night clothes and went to bed. He set his wand to wake him up like an alarm then he fell into a nightmare filled sleep where he relived the day that Harry had broken up with him over and over again. Then Draco dreamed that he saw Harry holding Weaselette's hand while telling Draco that he was sorry but that it was over between them. The red headed girl had smirked at him and drawn Harry into a kiss. Draco saw himself run back to his room to cry himself asleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning it was a haggard looking Draco that made his way to the teacher's table for breakfast. Two green eyes watched as he made his way to sit next to Severus.

Harry watched as the potion master looked at his godson with concern. Harry fiddled with his wedding ring that he was still wearing. He was in the middle of a messy divorce; he had learned too late that Ginny had only married him because he was rich and he was the boy-who-lived. She had tricked him into taking a mind control potion and then with the help of Ron and Hermione had taken control of his life. He had only been able to get away from them recently. After they had married Ginny had told him that she didn't want kids and that she had taken measures to make sure that she would never have some. She had tricked Harry in believing that she would give him a family and everything he had ever wanted.

Harry made his way to his first class of the day. It was a Ravenclaw/Huffelpuff fist year class. He would get to meet his daughter Iris. He remembered that she was the blond one that looked like Draco. He went into his class at sat at his desk while looking over the list of students that would be in the class.

A few minutes later the students started to arrive. Two girls came into the room chatting about 'Hogwarts a History'. Harry smiled when he heard Iris debating the contents of the book with the other girl. Once everyone was sitting down he got up and started talking to the class. Standing up he waved his wand to close the door. He cleared his throat to get the student's attention.

"All right class, I'm Professor Harry Potter and I'll do a different kind of roll call today. Whey I say your name I want you to stand up and tell me a bit about yourself." Harry said as he sat back down at his desk. He listened to all his students and when Iris's turn came up he sat up strait in his chair to take in all that she would say.

The little blond girl got up and smiled at her teacher. He seemed very familiar to her for some reason. She shook her head and started speaking. "My name is Iris Narcissa Malfoy, I'm the second born of the Malfoy triplets. I was born on the third of July. I love books and playing pranks with my godfather Remus. My uncle Remus is Uncle Severus' husband. I have a pet owl name Kira and a pet snake named Coral. I like being here in this school although it's the fist time my brother, sister and I are separated. My favorite school subject was history so I think I'll like it here too." Iris sat back down and waited while the others finished introducing themselves. She like DADA and from what professor Potter told them what they would learn it should be a pretty interesting class.

After the class had left Harry sat down and placed his head in his hands. He was shocked that she knew Remus. He hadn't seen the werewolf since the fight they had after the final battle. This had been another thing that Ginny had manipulated she had controlled him and made him act like a jerk towards Remus pushing him away.

Harry had paid dearly for his mistakes he made during his youth by trusting the ones he had considered his best friends. Not only had he lost the love of his life when Ginny tricked him but he had also lost his second godfather. Harry let out a sigh and sat back to wait for his next class which was a Slytherin/Gryffindor first year class. Now he would get to meet his other two children.

Harry watched as the Gryffindors talked loudly as they came into the room. Harry saw his son come in a few seconds later; the boy quietly sat at the front of the class. Soon his sister joined him and the two started chatting about how their first evening apart went.

Mathew seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say to his sister. "Well…there are four other boys in my dorm and they seem ok. But this morning they kind of told me not to go near you because you're a Slytherin. I told them that my dad was a Slytherin and that if I wanted to talk to my sister then I would. I also told them that I didn't care what houses you guys were in. I told them that since were triplets that we are very close and that this is the first time that we're separated and that if I had a chance to see you during the day that I would take that chance." Mathew winced at the last part, he really missed his sisters.

Jasmine listened to her brother then she placed a soothing hand on his arm. "I miss you guys too. It was kind of strange no waking up to hear Iris's chatter. This morning in the common room the kids were acting kind of weird. I think some of them are scared because I'm a Malfoy. But dad isn't an evil wizard; that was Lucius fault that they think of the Malfoys like this."

Mathew nodded to say that he agreed. "Yeah I'm glad we didn't meet with that one. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with me being in Gryffindor."

"Uncle Remus was a Gryffindor too you know, so there is nothing wrong with that." Said Jasmine. The two kids stopped talking when Harry got up and cleared his throat.

"Good morning class, welcome to your first defense against the dark arts class. I am Professor Potter. Now as I call your name I want you to get up and tell me a bit about yourself and after we're done I'll explain what the course curriculum will be for the year."

Jasmine watched her teacher closely. She couldn't understand why he looked so much like Mathew. Same messy hair, same green eyes and same round glasses. She knew that they had two fathers but their dad never talked about their other father. And when they did ask their dad questions about their other father their dad Draco would always become sad so all three of them had decided to stop asking questions since they loved their dad and didn't want him to be sad. The only thing they knew was that Mathew looked exactly like him. So now Jasmine observed her DADA teacher closely. He and Matt could be twins. When her name came up she saw something shinning in her professor's eyes.

"My name is Jasmine Lily Malfoy. I'm the youngest of the Malfoy triplets. Our birthday is the third of July. I love gardening and pranks. I have a pet owl name Norami and a pet snake named Mr. Slithers." Jasmine showed the class a small silver garden snake that had been wrapped around her neck. She hissed something at it making Harry's eyes go wide with surprise.

Another Gryffindor student yelled out. "You're a parceltongue and that means your evil."

Harry turned around and looked at the boy who had yelled at his daughter. "She is not evil." He got up and walked to the young Gryffindor. He stopped in front of the boy and looked at him in the eyes. "Do you think that I'm evil?"

The young boy gulped. "No sir, you're Harry Potter the leader of the light, you saved us from you know who."

"But you just said that being a parceltongue makes you evil."

The class looked up puzzled at their teacher. Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He started hissing and a large snake came out of an aquarium that was in the back of the class. The large snake was about nine feet long; it slithered between the desks and made its way to Harry. When the snake reached Harry it lifted its head to look at her master.

$You called me Harry….$

$Yes, I just wanted to show the children that speaking to snakes is not an evil trait.$

$Oh, ok…can I go back to my home now? It is quite cold out here.$

$Yes my beautiful friend, please enjoy your nap.$

$I will…thanks.$

The students looked on in shock as their defense teacher talked with the snake for a few seconds. They watched the snake return to its aquarium and then they turned back to see Harry smiling at them.

"I can talk to snakes, I can also talk with phoenixes. I'm not evil. If I were to use my gifts to hurt someone then yes I would be evil…Tell me Miss. Malfoy what kind of things do you talk to your snake about?"

Jasmine looked at the man she was now sure was her other father. "Well professor Potter, me and Mr. Slithers talk mostly about gardening and he tells me what to put in my garden to make it grow better and what make it more comfortable for him and his family."

"Thank you Miss Malfoy, you may sit down now" Jasmine sat down and waited for Mathew's name to be called. When her brother got up she watched her teacher's reaction. Harry had paled a bit at seeing that his son resembled him physically.

"My name is Mathew Harold Malfoy. I'm the oldest of the Malfoy triplets. I can also speak to snakes just like my two sisters. In fact this is the first time I've heard someone else talk to snakes apart from us. I like defense against the dark arts and potions. My godfather Remus is a defense against the dark arts master and he has taught me how to defend myself. My uncle Severus is the potions Master at this school. I have a pet owl name Kiren and a pet snake named Kiwi." Mathew showed off his little green garden snake. "Don't be scared of her she's not poisonous. None of our snakes are. They're all a kind of Bermudan garden snakes. They live in our gardens at our house in Bermuda."

Matthew sat back down and waited for the other children to finish introducing themselves. He saw that Jasmine was acting funny and he tried to get her to tell him what was wrong. She signaled him that they would meet later and she would tell him then. After class the two said goodbye to each other and left to go to lunch where they would have to sit with their own houses. Jasmine saw Iris and told her to meet them in front of the great hall after diner that night. She had something important to tell them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone, I hope you like the first chapter. I want to thank all those of you who have reviewed it's all of you that make me continue writing. You guys ROCK!

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $ $

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days later Harry was sitting at his desk in his class. In front of him was a letter that he had just received this morning. It was his papers that told him that his divorce was finalized; he was now single again. He had his head in his hands and was thinking of his time back in seventh year. He remembered the time he spent with Draco before he had broken up with him. Harry only remembered bits and pieces of his last eleven years. He had found out a few months ago that his wife Ginny had been using a couple of potions to control him. The way he had discovered this was that he had fallen off his broom during a Quidich game a few months ago and had gone to see Poppy for help with his broken arm. She had discovered the potion in his blood and had told him about it. With her help he was able to take an antidote that removed the stronger effects of the potion so that he was able to regain control of himself. He started noticing that every couple of days Ginny, Hermione or Ron would offer him some coffee for breakfast. Harry had never questioned it before but now he knew that they would slip him a mind controlling potion and Ginny also added a love potion to keep him under her control.

A few weeks after he had fully gotten the control of his mind back he had confronted all three of them. They had denied it at first but then after he bound them and used legimency on them he discovered just how much they had really betrayed him. Ginny was Ron and Hermione's meal ticket and by helping her she would give them huge amounts of galleons from the Potter vaults. Harry had quickly remedied that by blocking her access to his bank accounts. He had filed for divorce and had told her that if she didn't comply with his wishes he would go public with what she had done and all three of them would find themselves in Azkaban. He had also paid them each five hundred thousand galleons to take a wizards oath that they would never again try to control him by any means.

Now he was back in charge of his own mind but he found himself quite lonely because he had lost everyone he loved thanks to Ginny. Even the fight with Remus had been staged by Ginny to get the werewolf out of the way so that he wouldn't notice them controlling him. It had worked beautifully for them until the accident that Harry had. Now after a few days of seeing Draco and his family looking very happy and not needing him he decided that he wouldn't burden them with the truth of what had happened. He was starting to feel weaker and sicker as the days went by. His family's happiness was his first priority and so he was going to make sure that they wouldn't know about his illness.

Since the day they had discovered the potions in Harry's blood he had to take a bi-weekly dose of antidote to help flush the poison left in his body; this problem had been caused by his long exposure to the two potions. Now he had an appointment with Poppy this evening to take his medicine. He also wanted to talk with her because he was starting to feel sick and he felt like he was rapidly loosing energy. Harry got up with a sigh and slowly made his way to the infirmary.

When he got to the infirmary he sat on the bed furthest from the door so that no one could see or hear him. He didn't feel like answering questions that would expose what had happened to him. He felt betrayed and didn't want to trust anyone with this secret; it would surely be all over the Daily Prophet the next day if he did.

Poppy came over and closed the curtains around the bed. "Hello Harry how are you feeling today?"

"Not too good Poppy I feel like I'm getting worse instead of better." Harry answered weakly.

Since the two of them where far from the door they had not heard Remus come into the infirmary. He was about to tell Poppy that he had her order of potions that Severus had made for her when he heard Harry's voice. They were speaking softly but because of his werewolf senses he could hear then clearly.

Poppy's voice was heard next. "All right Harry, I'll run a scan over you and see why you're feeling that way. Hopefully it's just because class have resumed and that you're a bit tired."

"I doubt it Poppy, I've been feeling that way for at least three weeks, and you would think that after four months of taking this antidote that I would feel better."

"Well let me run these test; maybe you just need the dose adjusted."

Remus then heard Poppy mumbling something he knew was probably some scanning charms. A few minutes later he heard the nurse gasp.

"Oh my Harry, the poison has doubled in your blood. I think the antidote isn't working anymore. I think we should ask Severus for help. If this keeps up you're just going to feel worse and eventually this will kill you."

Remus' eyes went wide at the nurse's words.

Harry's voice was now sad. "I don't know Poppy. I don't think that Severus would be too willing to help me after what I did to Remus."

"But Harry it wasn't your fault. Miss Weasley was controlling you with those potions. You're a lot more forgiving then I am. It if were me she would now be rotting in Azkaban."

Harry snorted. "Oh yes Poppy that would have gone over well. The savior of the wizarding world spending eleven years and a half under the control of two potions given to him by his wife and friends."

"Harry, you're human and unfortunately things like this happen in the wizarding world."

"Merlin Poppy; I can just imagine the headlines now. 'Boy who lived can be controlled by potions, for more information contact your local Dark Lord or better yet your local Weasley.' I'd never hear the end of it."

Poppy let out a sigh. "The pressure placed on you haven't made your life easy"

"Hell Poppy my life has been just on large fuck up. I think the only time I was ever happy was when I was a baby and my parents were still alive and the few months that I had with Draco in my seventh year." Then with a sigh Harry sat lay back down in his bed. "Maybe I should just stop fighting this and let nature run its course."

"Harry! Don't talk like that; you have so much to live for."

Harry's voice now sounded angry. "What do I have to live for? The man I love won't talk to me and now hates me. The man I considered like my father hasn't talked to me in over elven years. The people who I thought were my friends have controlled me and stolen from me and now I find out that I have three children who will never know that I'm their father. Please tell me now what do I have to live for?"

"Don't think that way Harry, talk with then and explain things to them they'll understand; trust them Harry they won't let you down. Not everybody is out there to get you."

"I don't know Poppy. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell Severus; let me think on it for the weekend ok. I don't want to be a burden to them."

"Harry what is it that you want to think about? Either you tell Severus and get him to help or you die without treatment. Without treatment I give you three to six months to live maximum."

"All right Poppy, I'll talk to Severus on Monday. Right now I just want to rest and spend a quiet weekend alone."

Remus could hear Harry moving so he quickly left the box of potions on Poppy's desk and left to talk to Severus and Draco. This news would change many things for them.

Harry made his way back to his room. He felt worse because he was starting to get really tired. Since tomorrow was Saturday he would be able to rest and think about his life. He would decide if it was worth living. Tonight he would pack his things and leave the castle for the weekend. He would go to Grimauld Place and spend the weekend alone in peace.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile in the room of requirements the three Malfoy kids were finally able to meet to discuss what Jasmine had discovered.

"All right Jazz what did you want to talk about the other day that was so important?" asked Mathew.

"Well Matt you know how uncle Sev and uncle Remus always tell us how you look exactly like our other father."

"Yes…well…"

Jasmine looked at her two siblings who were waiting for her to talk. "Look guys I think our other dad is Professor Potter."

"WHAT!" yelled the other two. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well Mat you could be professor Potter's twin since you two look so much alike. He's also the same age as daddy so they went to school together. And he also speaks parceltongue."

"Now way!" said Iris.

"Yes he does, we heard in DADA class. He even has his own pet snake." Added Mathew.

"Oh my, what do we do now? Do we tell dad that we figured out who our other father is?" Iris seemed worried. "He's always so sad when we bring it up."

Mathew got up and started walking towards the door. "Well I think we should talk to dad about it first then we'll tell professor Potter. Something tells me that he already knows. He kept looking at us strangely during class. Now we should go back to our dorms since curfew will be in a few minutes."

The triplets made the decision to meet at their dad's room the next morning after breakfast. They said goodnight to each other and left to go to their dorms.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

In another part of the castle Remus was telling Severus and Draco about what he had overheard in the infirmary. The two men were speechless at what Remus was saying.

Draco was sitting down on looking at his hands. "So you're saying Remus that Harry was being controlled through potions and that girl made him break up with me and have a fight with you. And now he's dying because there is too much potion in him that's it slowly poisoning him and he's too stubborn to ask for help."

"Yes, and from the tones of their conversations it seems that Harry doesn't want the treatment to continue. He doesn't see any reason to fight to live anymore. He told Poppy that he would think about it on the weekend and tell her Monday if he wanted to have Severus help him by trying to find another antidote that would work."

Severus was frowning as he thought about what kind of potions the Weasley girl could have been using. He was also wondering about which combination would cause Harry to be poisoned. He turned around and looked at his godson who was now very pale.

"I'll talk to Poppy tomorrow morning; something tells me that Harry won't do much to help himself. He's had a hard life and it sounds like he's at the end of his rope. Depressed like he is now it wouldn't surprise me if he did go and do something stupid."

The three men kept on discussing what they would do the next day to confront Harry about what had happened to him. They didn't know just how correct Severus' earlier comment of Harry's mental health was.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry was in his quarters; he was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace and looking at a picture and drinking firewisky. It was one of the rare pictures that he had of when he and Draco had been together in seventh year. On the picture they were sitting by the lake holding each other's hand and smiling at the camera. Once in a while the two teens would look at each other and kiss.

With tears in his eyes Harry looked at the picture for over an hour; he had a bottle of firewisky next to him that was rapidly getting emptied. He finally got up and made his way to his bedroom. He took out his trunk and started packing his things. A few spells later his quarters where empty of all his belongings. He sat at his desk writing a letter to Minerva. He told her that he couldn't teach anymore due to health problems and that she should ask Remus to take his place. After he was done he spelled the letter to appear to the Headmistress at breakfast. After he was done with that letter he wrote down his will. He left everything to his three children with the exception of Grimauld Place which he left to Remus and an amount of money he left to a new foundation that had recently been founded to help werewolves.

Satisfied with his work Harry rolled up his will and sent it to Gringotts with a note to his bank manager to action the will once he was dead. He got up from the desk and shrunk his trunk placing it in his pocket. He put on his black hooded cloak and silently left the school. Once passed the wards he apparated at Grimauld Place and started looking around for a document he had found years earlier; it was the deed to a small cottage in Canada and he was thinking of going there to live out his last days. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. He called for Dobby.

"Dobby, come here please."

The small house elf popped into the library. "Yes Harry Potter sir, what Dobby can do for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby I need a favor from you."

The house elf jumped up and down at the possibility of doing his friend a favor. "Oh Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter."

Harry laughed a bit before saying "I'm leaving for Canada tonight and I need you to come with me." Then in a more serious tone he said "Dobby, I'm sick and I'm dying. I need you to come and take care of me until I die. Then after I'm dead I'll need you to contact someone back at school to tell them where they can find my body so that I can be buried. Will you help me?"

The elf was looking wide eyes at Harry. He was shocked that the wizard wanted to spend his last days with him. Taking care of the dying usually was something that family members did at the request of the sick person. It was considered a great honor to be asked to be the one to witness a person's death when it happened naturally. It was a sign of love and trust.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby would be honored to keep vigil at your side t'ill your death. I is taking great care of Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby, I must have your promise that you won't tell anyone where we are going. There are people who would try to profit from my death and I don't want them to know about it before it happens."

"Harry Potter has Dobby's promise."

"Great Dobby now go pack the things you will need we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'm too tired to leave tonight so I'll go upstairs and rest."

After the discussion Harry left to go to bed and Dobby went to the kitchen to prepare the things they would need. He somehow didn't like that Harry was going to hide so that he could die. Something bothered him about it. Why didn't the great Harry Potter want his friends or family to be with him at his moment of death. It was a great puzzle for the little elf but as he was loyal he didn't think about it for too long. He had a plan that would maybe let someone know what was happening.

The next morning Harry got up at around seven and quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen where Dobby was waiting for him. He ate the breakfast that the elf had made then he took out the deed of the property that was also a portkey that would take him to the cottage. He told the elf to touch the paper then he chanted the incantation and soon Grimauld Place was empty again except for a little something that Dobby had left in the kitchen behind them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning in the great Hall, Draco, Severus and Remus were sitting at the head table talking. After a few minutes Minerva came into the room and sat down next to them.

"Good morning gentleman."

"Good morning Minerva." Answered Remus in his usual soft voice. Draco and Severus also gave her their greetings. The headmistress turned around to talk to Draco when a letter appeared in front of her in her empty plate. She looked at the letter before taking it in her hand. She gasped when she started to read. The three men looked at her wondering what she was reading that made her have that reaction. When she was done she turned around and asked.

"Do any of you know where Harry is?"

Draco frowned. "No we haven't seen him this morning. Why is there something wrong?"

Minerva nodded and gave the letter to Severus. The potion master read it then he got up mumbling something about foolish boys and their idiotic Gryffindor tendencies. Remus snatched the letter from the table and read it too. He cursed making Draco jump in surprise; the werewolf never used fowl language.

"What's wrong Remus; what has gotten Severus to storm off like that?"

Remus didn't answer but he handed the letter to Draco. He seemed frozen while reading the letter. He was shaking while holding the paper tightly in his hands.

"No…no…Merlin Harry…"Draco finally looked up at Remus. "What does this mean, does it mean that he's going to hide and die alone?"

Remus didn't know what to think he turned around when he saw the three kids come up to the table.

"Dad we need to speak to you, can we go to your quarters?" Mathew watched his dad who looked like he was in shock.

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Jasmine.

Draco looked at his children; they were the best thing that Harry had ever given him and now they were about to loose the father that they never known. Iris walked up to Draco and took his hand in hers. She turned to Remus. "What's wrong with daddy uncle Remus?"

Remus didn't answer but got up and helped Draco out of his chair. Then he addressed the children. "Your dad has received some shocking news; follow us we can talk in my quarters."

The five of them made their way to the set of rooms that Remus and Severus shared. Once inside everybody sat down comfortably. Mathew looked at his dad for a few seconds before speaking.

"Dad we wanted to tell you that we think we figured out who our other father is."

At hearing this Draco finally snapped out of his daze. He looked at his beloved son who reminded him so much of Harry.

"Yes dad" said Jasmine "I think our other father is Professor Potter."

"He and Mathew look so much like each other." Said Iris.

"And he speaks parceltongue like us." Added Mathew. "He spoke to his snake in our class the other day. He defended Jasmine when she spoke to Mr. Slithers and another kid accused her of being evil."

Draco listened to his kids; they had figured out by themselves in just a few days who was their second father. He let out a sigh then he smiled at his kids.

"Yes your right; Harry is your other father. Something happened in our seventh year that broke us up. He only found out about you the evening of the star of year feast."

"Well can we talk to him?" asked Iris.

Remus smiled at his goddaughter. "We would if we could but Harry is gone and no one knows where he is."

Just then they heard a noise at the door; it was almost like someone was scratching at the door. Remus opened it up and when he saw what was on the other side he stumbled back with a yell and feel on his backside. The children and Draco got up to see what had scared Remus.

In the middle of the doorway was Harry's pet snake. She was coiled in a way that permitted her to stand almost as stall as man.

$Hello little speakers.$

$Hello snake, why are you here?$

$My master Harry told me to seek you out this morning so that you could take care of me. He said you would understand me and that you were his hatchlings. Can I come into your home its quite cold out here?$

$Yes do come in. Please don't hurt my other father and my uncles while you're here.$ Mathew moved so that she could slither by him; she stopped in front of Remus who was still sitting down and hissed something at him.

"What did she say?" asked the werewolf.

Iris laughed and answered him "she said she was sorry she scared you and that she hoped you didn't bruise something important when you fell down."

Draco snickered and said something like "Only a part that's important to Severus." Remus swatted him on the arm.

"Hey watch what you're saying in front on the kids."

The three children were laughing; all three of them had been told what sex was when they had ran into Remus and Severus' bedroom one morning and had gotten an eye full. Their dad had gone through a long explanation on sex and babies. Now they knew enough to understand their dad's innuendos.

The snake slithered onto a small rug in front of the fire place. She soon fell asleep warm by the fire. The three kids turned back to their dad "What did you mean when you said that our father was gone?"

Draco sighed and sat down. "What I'm about to tell you is very hard for me to say but I must do it so that you can understand what's going on." Draco told his children the whole story of what happened from the moment he and Harry fell in love to what they had found out last night. The kids were sad that both their fathers had been hurt; because of someone's evil manipulations they had grown up not knowing their second father.

Severus came back at that moment. He saw how down everyone looked. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry's boa sleeping by the fireplace. He sat down next to Remus who placed his head on his shoulder.

"Did you find out anything from Poppy love?"

Severus kissed Remus' head then said "I talked to Poppy, she gave me the name of the two potions used to control Harry. I know what antidote to use but now we need to find your stubborn godson."

"How do we do that Severus? Knowing Harry he probably has some secret house somewhere." All three men froze when Draco mentioned a secret house. It was as if a light bulb had been lit. "Grimauld Place!" yelled Draco.

"All right lets go now and hopefully we'll be able to catch him before he leaves again."

The three men sent the kids back to their dorms promising they would let them know as soon that they found something. They made their way out of the school grounds; once passed the wards they apparated to Grimauld Place. They split up to search the house and met back in the kitchen after finding nothing. What they saw on the kitchen table surprised them; it was an elf locator globe. Draco explained how house elves would use them to keep track of their family members when they were sold to different families. It would show a small glowing dot at the region where their loved one was. Right now the small globe looked like the planet earth and a small dot was glowing where Canada was situated. Something told them that Dobby had gone with Harry but had left a clue behind.

"What do we do now. One of us will have to try and find him." Said Draco.

Remus looked at the two wizards he cared for so much. "I'll go since I don't have to teach. I have a few contacts in Canada because of the traveling I didn't after Lily and James were killed. I can floo to the Canadian ministry and then I can start my search from there. I'll take the globe with me as it will show me a more precise destination once I get closer."

It was decided that Remus would leave that very afternoon to start his search for Harry. He hoped he would find him in time to save him. Severus had said that the antidote would work quite quickly so once he would take it he would be saved. The hard part would be to get him to come back to take the potion.

They went back to school where they helped Remus pack for his trip. The two adults and three children wished him luck and said their goodbyes to Remus as he walked out of the school grounds and made his way to the ministry to take the international floo. A few hours later Remus landed in the ministry building in Calgary Alberta and from there is search would begin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

I hope you liked this new chapter. The next one should come out in a few days.

Kungzoune.


	3. Chapter 3

HI everyone. I hope you will like this new and last chapter. I have a few more stories that I'm working on so I may be posting something else soon.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Remus met one if his fellow werewolf who works in the Canadian ministry in the magical creatures department. Jonathan Spickle was a long term friend with Remus. He was also one of the rare werewolves that had received a full wizarding education thanks to more liberal laws in the Canadian wizarding world.

Jonathan greeted Remus and sat him down for some tea.

"So what brings you here today Remus?" The dark haired werewolf was eying the younger man who was now drinking a cup of tea and smiling at his long time friend.

Remus placed his cup down and took a deep breath before speaking. "I've come here to find my godson Harry Potter. He's disappeared from England last night and we have reason to believe that he is hiding here in Canada. We have a clue left behind by his house elf who is always trying to protect Harry. You see Harry is sick and he decided that he doesn't want to be a burden on his family so he left without telling us where he was going. What he doesn't know is that my husband Severus Snape already has the antidote to the poison that is killing him; now I have to find him and bring him back home before its too late."

Jonathan listened to Remus as he told his tale. He could tell that his friend was worried. He knew the history of what happened to Remus' friends during the first war against Voldemort. He also knew of the fight that he and Harry had twelve years ago since the two men kept in close contact and considered each other more as brothers.

Jonathan let out a sigh. "I'll do what I can; do you know how he came here? Maybe we can trace his magical signature."

Remus shook his head. "No we don't know how we got here but my best bet would be a portkey. I don't know if we could trace it though?"

"Well let's head down to the international transportation department and they usually have a record of all the portkeys used to come into Canada from other countries. Our technology even lets us trace portkeys to unplottable destinations. When someone goes to an unplottable destination we only get a reading of the nearby area; nothing precise. If we find something then we might be able to narrow your search."

Remus followed Jonathan who took him down seven floors underground to where the transportation department was situated. After a long talk with the department head they were finally able to get the answer they wanted. An unregistered portkey had been activated earlier today to a secluded spot not too far from Lake Ontario. From the maps they looked at it seemed that there was a small wizarding village not too far from the portkey's arrival point. Remus thanked his friend and left the building to apparate at the coordinates he was given by Jonathan. When Remus apparated near the village he saw that it was a quiet little village not unlike Hogsmead. Remus went to the different shops asking around if they had seen a dark messy haired young man with bright green eyes. Finally in the last shop the clerk at the counter said he remembered someone earlier that day that stopped in to buy some supplies for potions and what he had found strange about the man was that he was being followed by a very exited house elf and that the man had a strange accent just like Remus'.

"I can't remember what he called the elf; it sounded like Bobby, or Lobby or even Nobby but I can't remember exactly what he said." The clerk apologized for not being anymore help. Remus thanked him saying that he had been a lot more helpful than he thought. Now he knew that Harry was near he just had to find him.

Remus stopped by the local auror division headquarters. It looked like a small police station except for the obvious magical objects that could be seen around the station house. Remus asked them if they had seen Harry. He explained to the chief why he needed to find him. Did they see anything different about any of the cottages? None of them had seen anything out of the ordinary but they promised Remus that they would keep an eye out for any strangers that would fit the description he gave them.

Remus thanked them and decided to walk around the lake area to see if he could see anything that would clue him in to where Harry was hiding. He was close; Remus could feel it in his blood. He decided to use his werewolf senses. He sniffed the air to see if he could get a faint scent of something familiar.

For hours Remus searched near every cottage he saw. Then finally he spotted a well hidden cottage next to a small dock that led to the lake. A lone figure was sitting on the dock looking at the setting sun. Remus smelled Harry scent and quietly made his way towards the young man. He didn't want to spook him and give him time to flee. When he got closer he noticed that Harry's shoulders were moving like he was crying. Feeling heartbroken for his godson Remus sat down next to him and softly placed his arms around the young man.

Harry stiffened when he felt someone's arms go around him. He tried to get away but he calmed down when he heard Remus' voice telling him that everything would be ok. He was here now and wouldn't leave him anymore and that he was sorry for not trying to understand better why Harry had been acting strangely before condemning him to eleven years of hell in the hands of his ex-friends.

Turning towards the werewolf Harry threw himself in his arms and sobbed. Remus held him until he felt Harry fall asleep in his arms. He carried the underweight man to the cottage where he laid him day on the bed. Remus placed a finger in front of his mouth signaling to Dobby to be quiet. The elf understanding nodded and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing diner. Remus conjured up a chair and sat all night while keeping vigil over the sick man. Dobby brought him his food and drinks in the room while making hardly any noise so as to not wake Harry up. Remus was hoping that by tomorrow night they would be back at Hogwarts. As he sat by Harry's bed Remus looked at the sleeping man and what he saw scared him. Harry's skin had a very sickly look to it. It was almost like it was a grayish color. Harry's hair had no shine to it and seemed to fall in limp locks. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were sunk in. He looked like a man that had been sick for years. Remus prayed to Merlin that Severus' antidote would work; it was time that Harry got a break in life and got some happiness.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile back in England Draco was helping Severus brew the antidote. It was a long and hard process but both the potions masters were up to the challenge. The triplets were sitting quietly in a corner of the potions room. They watched as their dad and uncle were trying to save their father. All three of them were hoping that uncle Remus would be successful in finding him. They desperately wanted to get to know him. And they could see that their dad loved him so they had planned to get them back together if they didn't do so on their own. The three would get food for their dad and uncle and when they weren't watching the older wizards brew the potions they were sitting in a huddle making plans to bring their dads together. Even if they were all in different houses all three were cunning, smart and brave so this was a challenge that they were all willing to face.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning Harry woke up with his back to Remus so he didn't see his godfather sitting by his bed. His eyes showed the sadness that he felt at the moment. He was wondering if Remus' presence was all a dream.

(I should have known that it was just a dream. I guess all these years of being alone and away from the people I really love is starting to affect me.) Harry stayed in bed looking at the wall. He heard Dobby pop into the room but he didn't turn around to talk to the elf. What he heard next almost made him jump out of bed.

"Mr. Lupin is there something Dobby can get for you?"

"Breakfast would be good Dobby and some tea; we'll get something for Harry when he wakes up so just bring enough for one person."

"Dobby will be right back with breakfast sir." The house elf popped out of the room Harry turned around and saw a smiling Remus sitting next to his bed. Harry was quietly looking at him not knowing what to say. Then he finally spoke out.

"How…how did you find me?" Curious green eyes looked at the chuckling werewolf.

"I guess you can say it was a bit of luck and with the help of a clue that a very smart house elf left behind I was able to find you."

Harry frowned. "But I had Dobby swear that he wouldn't tell anyone where I was."

Remus laughed. "Yes but did you make him swear that he couldn't show us where you where?" He took out the small globe out of his pocket. Harry saw the glowing spot over Canada.

"But this is such a big country how did you find me?"

"Well I had a friend of mine from the Canadian Ministry help me in locating you. We found the portkey signature and I was brought to this region. Then I was able to confirm that you were seen in the area and from there I searched all day until I found you." Remus got up and sat next to Harry on the bed. He took Harry's hand in his.

"Harry we know what happened to you. We know that Ginny and the others controlled you for all these years."

Harry paled and looked at his godfather. "You do…" he whispered. There was some hope in his eyes.

"Yes and so does Severus, Draco and… your children."

Harry's eyes went wide when he heard that his kids knew the truth. He hid his face in his hands. What would he do now? It would only hurt them to have then get to know him then see him die. Remus seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"Harry…Severus said he knew what antidote to give you that would save you. Please come back to England with me so we can treat you. Your family needs you Harry…I need you Harry. You don't know how much I've missed you all these years. I will never be able to forgive Ginny, Ron and Hermione for what they did to you… to all of us."

Remus was holding a sobbing Harry. The more he spoke the harder Harry would cry. It would take them a long time to help Harry forget the events of his lost years. Harry finally calmed down and looked up at Remus. He was blushing and apologizing to Remus for being such a baby. He just felt so weak all of a sudden.

"Do you agree to come back with me to England? I know of three students that would really like to get to know their DADA professor." Harry didn't say anything but nodded. He told Remus that they would be able to leave after they packed up. Dobby popped in at that moment with breakfast. Hearing that they were going back home the little elf quickly started packing. Remus laughed at seeing just how enthusiast the elf was.

Two hours later Harry, Remus and Dobby were at the Canadian Ministry asking Jonathan for his help. He again brought them down to the transportation department where they were given a portkey to got back to England. Remus thanked his friend and promised to keep in touch. After the goodbyes were done they touched the portkey and landed at the arrivals area in the Ministry building in London. From there they made their way to an apparition point and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry already being weak from his sickness didn't make it to school before passing out. Remus used his werewolf strength to carry him up to the school and then into the infirmary. He sent Dobby to his quarters to fetch Severus and Draco. Five minutes later the two wizards burst through the doors making the nurse scowl at them and tell them to be quiet so that they didn't bother her other patients.

Severus took one look at the unconscious man lying in the bed in front of him and gave Remus a thank you kiss at finding him. His godson's happiness was in stake and once again Remus had come through to help him. The potion master took out a small vial from one of his robe pockets. He held Harry up and asked Draco to pour the potion down his mouth while massaging his throat to encourage him to swallow. After Harry had been given the first dose of potion the three men sat down to wait for him to wake up. They didn't hear the door open but when each of their laps was filled with one of the three young Malfoys all six of them sat there quietly waiting for Harry to get better.

It took three days and about a dozen doses of antidote for the poison to leave Harry's body. Poppy told them that now all they needed to do was wait for Harry to wake up. She told them that it shouldn't be too long; all his body had to do now is rest normally for a few hours then he would wake up.

Just like Poppy had said Harry started waking up about five hours later. He moaned and opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital wing. Then with a start he sat up in bed. He moaned again as a headache told him that he shouldn't have moved so quickly. Harry felt someone's hands on his arm.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco as he rubbed his hand in circles on Harry's back. Harry looked up to see the man he loved look at him with concern. Emerald eyes met silver ones and both soon where filed with tears. Draco held Harry as he cried and mumbled how sorry he was that he had hurt him and to please forgive him.

"Shh… It's ok Harry we know what happened. We know that the Weasley girl controlled you. I forgive you, and I want us to get to know each other again. I won't leave you alone to face the new life that you have to live now that you're free of their control. And I'm pretty sure that Remus feels the same way."

Remus made his way to the other side of the bed also placing his arms around Harry. "I won't abandon you pup. I should have realized that something was wrong when you changed so drastically but I was too shock at how much you had changed to look any deeper as to what had caused the change. I'm sorry."

Harry lifted his head to look at his godfather. "Remus you have nothing to be sorry about. We were all played like fools by Ginny, Ron and Hermione but they can't hurt us anymore. I've made them swear a wizard's oath that they wouldn't control me anymore and that they had to stay away from me. Hermione as tried to break the oath but she hasn't been able to. Now I'd like to meet my children if I can." Harry looked at Draco with hope in his eyes. Draco smiled and told him that he would get them to come to the infirmary at lunch time in an hour. Right now they were in class.

Draco sat down on Harry's bed holding his raven haired lover for a while until he felt him relax in his arms. Harry seemed to breath a sigh of relief that the mess caused by Ginny and the others was now well on it's way to be fixed. He felt Draco's hand caressing his back and wondered how long it would take for them to get back to the point they had been in their relationship in their seventh year. Harry shyly looked up and saw a smile on Draco's face. The blond kissed Harry's forehead and held him tighter. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of finally coming home.

The four men sat in silence for the rest of the morning. Harry lay back down while not letting go of Draco's and Remus' hands. The two men didn't protest since they knew that Harry would be insecure about their relationship for a while.

At noon three very active children burst through the infirmary doors. Poppy admonished them for making such a ruckus. The triplets apologized then made their way to see Harry. All three of them stood by his bed watching him with wide eyes. Their dad Draco was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard while Harry was lying down with his head across his lap. Draco was softly running his fingers through Harry's hair. They were talking softly and when Draco saw his children he smiled and gave a nod of his head to Harry to signal him to look behind him. Harry turned around and gasped. Three pairs of eyes were looking at him with undisguised curiosity. Harry smiled and greeted them.

"Hello kids, did you have a good morning in class?"

Mathew stepped up to Harry and got a good look up close at his father. He looked up at Draco who was nodding in encouragement.

"Hello father, I'm glad to see that you're better." Mathew jumped on the bed and hugged Harry. Something told Draco that his son and Harry would be pretty close because of their similar personalities. They were soon joined in their hug by Iris and Jasmine. Harry looked at his two daughters. Iris was the perfect Malfoy look alike; her long blond hair that reached her lover back was strait like Draco's and the exact same color. Her silver eyes were shinning with joy at finally meeting her father. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he now looked closely at Jasmine. She was the picture of Lily Potter. Her red hair fell in waves down her back and her bright emerald colored eyes were exactly the same as his. Harry took all three of them in his arms and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"I've only know you three for a little while but I already love you very much." Said Harry as he smiled at Draco over their little heads. He couldn't believe that he had gone for a lonely dying man to a healthy man surrounded by his family. Harry even smiled at Severus who was presently sitting down and holding a blushing Remus on his lap. Harry smirked at the potions master who smirked back.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

EPILOGUE

It had been a year since the poison incident had happened. Draco and Harry had slowly gotten back into their relationship; starting with a few dates and a few family picnics so that Harry could get to know his children outside of class. Harry had finally found what he had been looking for all these years since he was one and had first defeated the dark Lord. He had found a family.

Tonight Harry was taking Draco out to a nice restaurant. The two of them had moved in with each other two months ago and now Harry wanted to make it official. He had the Potter rings in his pocket in a beautiful velvet box. They had a wonderful evening of dinner and dancing then Harry took them for a walk by the lake. Holding Draco tightly against him he kissed him. Then looking at Draco he stepped back a few feet and got down on one knee while bringing out the ring box. Draco gasped when he realized what Harry was doing.

"Draco, my love, you have been the light of my life for a very long time. Even in my darkest hours I would feel your presence helping me and encouraging me to live. I want us to spend the rest of our lives being happy like we have been this last year and I want to tell the world that you're mine and that I love you above all others. I want to grow old with you and to be able to hold you in my arms forever. I love you Draco Malfoy will you marry me?"

Draco had tears coming down his cheeks, he had dreamed of this moment for many years. With a whispered "yes" he took Harry's hand and pulled him back up to kiss him. He felt Harry place the ring on his finger. It was a very beautiful gold ring with a single square ruby. He took the second ring and placed it on Harry's finger. Harry's ring was the same gold band but his stone was an emerald. The two wizards spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other.

Six months later during school break Harry and Draco where married on the school grounds at the same spot where Harry had proposed. The small group that had been invited had witnessed their union and the happy couple had left for a small honeymoon not long after the ceremony. The kids were staying with their uncle Remus and Severus.

Harry took Draco to a secluded island in the Bahamas. There they spent the week making love and exploring the island. The last day before they were leaving Harry woke up to find that Draco wasn't in bed. Harry got out of bed and looked for his husband. He found Draco on the front porch looking at the sea. The blond seemed lost in thought and was rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. When he heard Harry come out of the cottage he turned around and smiled at him. He thought that a very naked Harry was something that he would always enjoy seeing during the morning. He thanked Merlin that they were on a private island as his lover seemed to love walking around with nothing on him but a smile.

Harry walked up to Draco and placed his arms around him. "Good morning love, you're early out of bed this morning?"

"I was feeling a bit nauseous this morning." Draco was now looking at Harry who was frowning.

"Was it something you ate last night?"

"Oh no, I think it has something to do with an evening two months ago." Draco smirked at the totally puzzled expression on Harry's face.

"Have you been sick for two months?" Now he really was worried. He had just found his love and he didn't want anything happening to him.

"No love, I've just been sick for the past week. It will go away in about another months."

Harry who was totally clueless looked back at Draco and said. "What wrong that you're sick like this?"

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand; he placed it on the small lump that was beginning to show on his stomach. "Harry, I'm two months pregnant." Harry's eyes went wide with surprise. He seemed frozen in shock. "pr...pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yes love, you're going to be a father again in six to seven months."

"Oh Merlin Draco…I love you so much." Harry took Draco in his arms and carried him back to their bed. He made slow and passionate love to his husband. He gave kissed to the small lump he could now notice on Draco's usually flat stomach. The two lovers spend the rest of their day in bed basking in the glory of their love and the promise of a bright and happy future together…

THE END

I hope you like this. It's the shortest of my stories as I'm also working a few more. Well I hope to talk to you soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Kungzoune


End file.
